Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)
This is a fanfiction story, a continuation of the original animated series, following their adventures as a much larger team of teenage superheroes. Picking up three years after the end of the original series, the Titans have now become celebrities thanks to their growing ranks and international crimefighting exploits. But their expansion has now made them the target of major league supervillains and criminal empires, who wish to bring them down before they become as much a organized nuisance as the "Justice League". No matter what new threats these teenage heroes encounter, they'll never stop till the job gets done. They'll prove you don't have to be an adult to bring justice upon evil villains, or save countless lives. TEEN TITANS...GO!!!! Episodes thumb|300px|right 'Season Six' Summary: The Titans' popularity begins to fade, when a vicious politician running for mayor declares war on the teenage "vigilantes". As they deal with her political maneuverings, and face dangerous big league supervillains, the newly named Nightwing uncovers a shadowy plot set against them, by none other than the mastermind known as Ra's al Ghul. He will push the Titans to the brink of destruction, and test both Nightwing's leadership skills, and his relationship with Starfire. In the process, they will face the return of Slade and Terra, and come to understand how they tie in with the immortal madman's plans. Main Villains: Ra's al Ghul, Slade, Elizabeth Alderman #'Showtime' #'Showtime, Part II' #'Nightrunner ' #'Grim ' #'Malware ' #'Powerless ' #'Xenophobia' #'Independence ' #'Honor' #'Sub-Zero' #'Deathstroke ' #'Recidivism' #'Let Them Be a Wolf's Head ' #'Mentors' #'Jurisdiction' #'Jurisdiction, Part II' #'Uprising' #'Lazarus' #'Trial of the Century' #'The Third Rail' #'Full House' #'The Blade of the Demon' #'The Blade of the Demon, Part II' #'What Kind of Day Has it Been' 'Season Seven' Summary: With Alderman impeached, Ra's defeated, and Slade imprisoned, the Titans think they can rest easy. But after Starfire disappears, they discover an intergalactic threat that puts their whole planet in Jeopardy. Blackfire has escaped her imprisonment on Oa, with help from the diabolical Sinestro. Together they've now formed the "Sinestro Corps", and are recruiting the most evil individuals in the universe to wield the yellow power rings of fear. With Starfire gone rogue to find and defeat her evil sister, the Teen Titans must band together with the Justice League, the Green Lantern Corps, and other intergalactic heroes, if they are to help her stop the menace of Sinestro and Blackfire. Main Villains:' '''Sinestro, Blackfire, the Sinestro Corps, Atrocitus #'Noel''' #'In Blackest Day (Part 1)' #'In Brightest Night (Part 2)' #'Who Wants to Be a Titan?' #'Yellow Journalism' #'Obsidian' #'Therapy ' #'Mine!' #'The Lodge' #'Fight or Flight' #'Bloodpact' #'Tomorrow' #'Tomorrow, Part II' Characters Titans The Teen Titans as a whole are led by Nightwing, with Beast Boy as his second in command, and divded into different squadrons spread out across the United States. Each protects their designated crime-fighting region, but a teleportation system allows various Titans to instantly be called in on certain threats. The Original Titans (Jump City, California): Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire Titans East (Steel City, Pennsylvania): Aqualad, Bumblebee, Arsenal, Mas y Menos, Tramm, Secret Titans North (Montana): Red Star, Kole, Gnarrk, Argent, Killowat, Mirage, Young Frankenstein Titans South (Florida): Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Jericho, Herald, Solstice, Static Titans Midwest (Central City, Missouri): Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Zachary Zatara, Bombshell Westcoast Titans (Los Angeles): Bushido, Thunder and Lightning, Flamebird, Nightrider Titans Redemption: Jinx, Ravager, Kid Devil, See-More, XL Terrestrial, Joker's Daughter, Kyd Wykkd, Terra Nightwing.jpg Beast Boy 05.jpg Raven tv.jpg Cyborg tv.jpg Starfire 005.jpg WonderWoman Tomorrow.jpg Kid-flash super.jpg Ravager.png Blue Beetle.jpg Zatara.jpg Bombshell.jpg Kyle-Rayner.jpg Aqualad.jpg Bumblebee.jpg Arsenal.jpg Mas-y-Menos.jpg Tramm.jpg Secret.jpg Red Star.jpg Kole.png Gnarrk.png Argent2.jpg Killowat.jpg Mirage.png Young Frankenstein.jpg Pantha.jpg Wildebeest-Teen Titans.jpg Hot-Spot.jpg Jericho.jpg Herald.jpg Solstice.jpg Static.jpg Bushido.jpg Thunder-and-Lightning.jpg Flamebird.png Nightrider.jpg Jinx.jpg Kiddevil.jpg SeeMore.jpg XLTerrestrial.jpg Duela Dent.jpg Kyd.jpg Terra.jpg Villains Alderman.jpg Joker.jpg BlackFlash.jpg Elephant Man.JPG Houngan 1.jpg Gemini.jpg Calculator.jpg Disruptor.jpg Scarecrow2.jpg Mister Twister.jpg Weather Wizard.jpg Osiris-2.jpg Black Manta.jpg Ra's Al Ghul.jpg Tengu 001.jpg Sincorps.jpg Sinestro 001.jpg Mr freeze.jpg Psimon.png Wildebeest-2.jpg Ani-Veg-Min-Man.jpg Killer croc.jpg Man-Bat.jpg Red X.jpg Bane Hybrid.jpg Category:Fan-series